dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Nostidium
This is Planet Nostidium. Once inhabited by another species that is now extinct, the Planet Trade Organization put it up for sale and is now under the full control of the ruthless mercenary and Saiyan, Kevryn Turnis. The gravity on the planet is 100x that of Earth's own and has much more flora and fauna making the planet seem to have been untouched by normal civilization. Kevryn was in high regards in his own universe with the PTO and it didn't seem to different to him walking into this one and buying a planet. Terraforming and Reconstruction of newer placements and housing was installed and he began to modernize and modify specific locations along the planet's surface to suit his needs. He allowed the forests and plants and alien animals to have their own section of the planet while he kept a good portion for living, training, and other needs for people who would come and go. Training Grounds - Warrior's Circle This area of the planet is an amazingly barren part of it which estranges from the normal flora that is scattered throughout the planet itself. This place is also a concentrated area of training as Kevryn has set up many places to test out different techniques and this section of the planet also seems to be able to regenerate its land but cannot grow plants. Weird. * Training Slot 1 * Training Slot 2 Reading Grounds - Warrior's Shrine This section of the planet is smaller than the others but houses a large shrine built to informing knowledge of all kinds to all sorts of warriors and other aliens who may visit to the culture of this planet's original inhabitants and even some mysticism if you look hard enough. * Silver Aaron * Reading Slot 2 Battle Grounds - Warrior's Coliseum Here, anybody who is granted permission by the owner of this planet may battle. It is a massive Coliseum themed after the Romans and takes up a huge part of the landscape itself and was built in preparations of gigantic battles with giants and incredibly strong adversaries. * Battle Slot 1 * Battle Slot 2 * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 RP Area - Nostidium Wilderness Many inhabitants still live within the forests that were left up for the harmless creatures that still roam this planet even after its extinction of the race of beings who once lived here. Every so often you'll find a lifeform or two clinging to life and the trees and plants are also lush with life. Apparently this univer's PTO must be softer on what they deemed "Life" on the planet. Finally, Someone as Angry as me Kevryn was training in the wilderness of his new planet testing out its grounds as they seemingly recovered from nearly any attack. "This is ridiculous, how did a planet like this get conquered by those dimwits at the PTO if everything regenerates?!" Kevryn sighed in disgust and flew off landing in a large wide open field nearby. Madara walked across the field aimlessly, looking around without caring or knowing anything was going on around him. Madara bumps into Kevryn who pushes him away from him. "Hey, watch where you're going." he says as he angrily stares at the man before him. "How did you even get to this planet and why is your hair as long as Raditz's?" Kevryn asks crossing his arms and using his Scouter to check this man's base level. Madara notices he is not at his house, "What the fuck?! The hell am I?! Gods Damnit! This always happens to me!" He slaps himself in the face, "Wha?" He asks Kevryn, laughing a little. "Obviously you need some serious help." Kevryn states and laughs as he reads the man's base level. "You've got decent power for a human. Who the hell are you and why are you on my planet, freak?" Kevryn asks with his normal scowl. "Freak huh?" He activates his Vexigan and scans Kevryn, "Hmm, a Saiyan" He deactivates it, "I honestly have no idea how I got here, not a damn clue, but I'm Madara Scath" He bows slightly. "I'm Kevryn Turnis. Apparently you can teleport and have no control over it. I'm also surprised you haven't been floored by the one hundred times gravity of this planet." Kevryn says throwing a stone in the air and it hits the ground like a jet crashing into it causing a small hole that repairs itself. "And this planet never ceases to amaze me." "One hundred times gravity? No wonder I feel so light" Madara runs around for a while at extreme speed before stopping in front of Kevryn, "Ah, nothing like a nice jog to suit the muscles" He stretches a little, "So, Kevryn, how strong are you?" Kevryn gains an emotionless face uncrossing his arms and then straight punching Madara directly in the center of his face and cracking his nose. "Decently, and you're not as strong as me I can see. So if you're up for a fight bring it on. Physically you're nothing." Kevryn states getting into a fighting stance. Madara cracked his nose back into place, cracking his neck too. "That's a good punch" Madara stepped back a little, laughing slightly "Don't underestimate me, you'll be in for a shock" Madara got in his fighting stance with a little grin. "Never underestimate, always overestimate." Kevryn keeps a cold glare on his opponent. The leaves blow around for a short time, finally, a branch snaps and begins falling. The air grows tense as it nears the ground almost suffocating for the two fighters who are in a statue like mode right now. When the tree branch finally hits the ground Kevryn launches off at a speed Madara hasn't seen before and throws a combination of attacks at him. Madara manages to dodge a few before being hit by the last few. He gets up, brushing the dust off of his shoulders and cracking his fingers, "This will be fun" He performs several hand seals at such a speed that its unreadable, he opens his mouth after performing the Dragon hand seal, speaking only three words, "Great Fireball Jutsu" fire spews from his mouth forming several gigantic fireballs flying towards Kevryn at high speeds, almost undodgeable. Kevryn is hit by a few of them but dodges the rest. The last one he breaks through it and lands a solid punch against Madara's cheek knocking him back. Kevryn bruhes off the soot on his shoulder pad and looks Madara over. What in the hell did he do with his hands?! Humans can't breathe fire! Kevryn studied his opponent from the air while flying. Madara held his hand out, collecting energy, forming a gigantic spinning ball, "Spiraling Sphere Jutsu" He jumped towards Kevryn at high speeds, slamming the Sphere into his gut. Kevryn is slammed into the gut with it and the sphere explodes largely into mostly wind and energy sending him spiraling. He regains his composure and launches forward smashing Madara to the ground and lands not too far away from him. "I'll admit, you have some odd techniques." Kevryn says. Madara regains his composure, smiling slightly as he held out his hand again, creating a Shuriken out of the wind and energy in the area, "Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken Jutsu" He throws the Shuriken towards Kevryn before performing several hand seals, "Great Fireball Jutsu" spitting more fireballs towards Kevryn as the Shuriken flew towards him, in casing him in attacks from every direction. Is engulfed in the fire entirely and the shuriken cuts through it and there is an explosive wave of energy that tears up the land. The land regenerates itself and the flames disperse but the Shuriken is still present, however it is being held at its epicenter by the Saiyan who now has golden hair and an electric aura. He wraps his red tail around his waist and smiles a little. "You know, hadn't my scouter picked up what this thing could do you might have beaten me right then and there. Let's see if I can learn a thing or two from you." Kevryn laughs and returns the shuriken sending it at full force back the way it came and in an almost instant movement he appears in front of Madara at a safe enough distance that even if he dodged this the Spiraling Shuriken wouldn't hit him. He is standing up straight with a gold colored ki ball in his hand forming. "Eat this! Big Bang Crash attack!" He fires the now large golden and electrified ball which is about the size maybe twice as large as the Spiraling Shuriken at Madara. Madara closes his eyes and concentrates for a moment before opening them up, changing to pure black, the only color is that of his Basic Vexigan. He fuses his body with pure natural energy, black markings cover his face showing signs of a Scorpion. He holds out his hands at the Shuriken, "Six Paths, Preta Path" He absorbs the attack and spreads it across his body, combining the energy with his Sage Mode. The Big Bang Crash hits him, exploding into several explosions, fading away after a while to find Madara nowhere to be found. Kevryn is caught in the explosion but comes out relatively unharmed. "Hmm, you think I used too much power on the kid?" Kevryn asked speaking to no one in particular. He laughs and walks over to where Madara was standing. "Now, where did that fool go?" Kevryn activates his Scouter and it begins scanning for him. Arms come out of the ground and grab Kevryn's legs, pulling him into the ground as Madara jumps out, "Boop" He jumps off of Kevryn's head and front flips on to the ground, "That was a good blast" Kevryn roars destroying the land around him with his aura lone and he gets out of the ground as the planet begins to slowly repair itself. "Hmph, I haven't even begun to fight." Kevryn concentrates for a moment and unlocks his Reinforced Saiyan Soul and launches off at lightning speeds throwing his scouter to the ground at a nearby location out of the battle. "Now, learn the power of the Saiyans!" Kevryn stops in front of Madara and performs combo after combo of devastating physical attacks eventually uppercutting him into the air and flying up to catch him by his spine with Kevryn's shin and sending him flying back down to the planet. Before, Madara hits the ground Kevryn moves fast and catches him with a heavy knee to his stomach and then uses a double axe handle against the back of Madara's head. Kevryn leaps up into the air flying high and charges a massive amount of force into his right hand. "Die!" He launches downard at the man and plants a super powered fist directly into the left side of his chest. Kevryn didn't pierce the man's chest but had struck hard enough to cause some serious damage. The second Kevryn's final stike landed, Madara's body exploded into Splinters, revealing it was just wooden logs. Madara jumped out of the ground, "That was one hell of a rush" He brushes himself off, "Time out" He sat on the ground, crossing his legs. "Time Out!?" Kevryn turns around and fires a massive Full Power Energy Wave at Madara turning around. Madara holds out his hands, "Six Paths, Deva Path" He placed a repulsive force around certian areas of the blast, sending it flying into space. "Yeah, time out" He lowers his hands. Kevryn powers down. "What the hell are you? You're something else." Kevryn states. He stares with an angry look at the man wondering what he's planning on doing next. "Come, sit" He takes his hand to his face and bites his thumb, drawing blood and touching the ground, "Summoning Jutsu" a puff of smoke appeared and quickly vanished, a cooler full of drinks was summoned in front of Madara's hand, "Grab a drink". His eye twitches a few times but he couldn't tell if it was out of pure spite of this man or confusion. Begrudgingly he sat next to the man as a very small robot brought back over his Scouter. He pressed the device to the right side of his face and scanned a soda can before drinking it and looked over. "What are you?" Kevryn asks. "Oh, I'm just Human, and whatever the hell my father is" He takes a drink and opens it, guzzling it down fast. "I know a little of my attacks from my teacher, he's awesome, I think his name was...Ichi... Ichiro Buru" Kevryn crushes the half filled can into a thing dumbbell looking object and he scowled. "Dammit... remind me to kick his ass when he returns would you?" Kevryn says scanning another soda then drinking. Madara laughs, "What, do you know him?" He asked Kevryn, taking another Soda out. "Sadly, yes. The man owes me a rematch." Kevryn says. He shakes his head and finishes his drink then looks over to Madara. "You should get off this planet. It's still under construction. Come back in a few months or so." Kevryn says as he leaves the empty can and then flies away.